Is it SPD regulation to
by MisssQueenofChaos
Summary: Z breaks an SPD regulation? Whats Sky going to do about it? A Sky/Z oneshot. Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R because I would like to know what you think!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything (as usual)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (as usual)

Author's Note: I'm not a big fan of the Sky/Z pairing, but this is dedicated to my friend from youtube, **TurquoiseRangerP0ll0, who loves this pairing. Thanks! Please R&R!**

**"When are you going to clean up ****_your _****room?" Sydney asked Z with annoyance as she walked into the lounge where she found her yellow-clad friend sitting on the couch looking at a magazine. **

**"Excuse me? ****_My _****room? Why is it always ****_my _****room when the room's dirty?" Z asked the SPD princess.**

**"Because, ****_my _****side of the room is clean, and I'm not cleaning up after you!" Sydney told her.**

**Sky glanced up from his book of "SPD Regulations and Rules" and rolled his eyes. Bridge walked in holding a plate of toast in one hand and a tub of butter in the other. "Does anyone want to help me butter my toast?" he asked.**

**"NO!" Z, Sky, and Sydney all yelled in unison. **

**"Well!" Bridge said tossing his head and sitting down at the table.**

**"Look, just give me a few days," Z told Sydney. **

**"NO! It was a few days a month ago!" Sydney snapped back, as she crossed her arms and popped her hip. That was body language for 'if you don't do what I want you to, I'm going kick your butt'. Z picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it towards Sydney, who ducked. The pillow ended up hitting Sky square in the face. **

**"It's against SPD regulations to throw a pillow at an officer!" Sky told Z strictly as she laughed.**

**"You're not an officer, you're red ranger. There's a difference," Z replied. Okay, so she was right about that one, Sky thought. Z smirked triumphantly as she went back to her magazine. **

**"Will someone spar with me? I need to get some energy out!" asked Bridge wiping his buttery face off with a napkin and jumping up and down. **

**"Sure," Z told him, defeated by the look on Bridge's face. She knew if she didn't spar with him now, they were all going to be dealing with an overly, hyperactive Bridge. Not fun. As the two rangers began to spar, the red ranger continued to read. As Z dodged Bridge's punch, she spoke to Sky. "How come you always just read?" **

**"Because as the red ranger I need to know all the rules," he told her, feigning annoyance.**

**Z blocked Bridge's kick and spoke again. "What? Like you didn't know all the rules when you were blue ranger?"**

**Sky rolled his eyes as Z flipped over Bridge, who then swept her legs out from underneath her, sending her flying. Z grunted as she landed- on Sky. She realized how weird it must have looked, because Sky was lying in the reclining chair, and she was lying on top of him. "Hi," she said nonchalantly as he looked up.**

**"Get off," he told her shortly.**

**"Make me," Z teased as she grabbed a handful of his popcorn.**

**"Get off, it's against SPD regulations to sit on the red ranger" Sky told her, but this time with a hint of a smile.**

**Z adjusted her position until she was sitting on top of his lap, staring him down. "Shut up."**

**"Make me," Sky countered setting down his book.**

**Z grinned and leaned in until their lips touched, and then she pulled back. Bridge let out a whoop, while Sydney stood 'awwwwwing' at them.**

**"It's against SPD regulations to-" Sky began.**

**"To what?" asked Z exasperated, "kiss in the lounge? You didn't seem to have a problem when it was Bridge and Syd."**

**Sydney turned a bright shade of pink while Bridge fell off the stool he was sitting on.**

**"Fine," Sky told her, giving her a smirk before she kissed him again. **

**Bridge and Sydney just watched the red and yellow ranger until Bridge broke the silence. "So, seen any good movies lately?"**

**"Yeah, Prince Caspian," Sydney told him, as though Z and Sky didn't exist.**

**"So much better than Ironman," Bridge told her nodding. Sydney glanced over at the two rangers in the reclining chair.**

**"Wanna go get pizza?" asked Sydney.**

**"Sure," Bridge said as the blue and pink ranger walked out of the lounge, leaving the red and yellow rangers to do what they wanted. As Bridge and Sydney reached the lobby of SPD, Sydney turned to Bridge. "Are you sure it was a good idea?"**

**"What?"**

**"Leaving them alone?"**

**"It's fine. C'mon it's Sky!"**

**"True," Sydney said taking Bridge's arm.**

**Back in the lounge….**

**Z glanced at Sky, who was sitting on the couch and about to pick up his rule book.**

**"I know something that would be more fun than that," Z told Sky.**

**"Is it SPD regulation?" asked Sky, raising an eyebrow.**

**"You tell me," Z said before she took a seat next to Sky and kissed him.**


End file.
